I Love You So Much The End
by Sassy Kames
Summary: A cute fluffy Kames one shot. Title kind of sucks. Sorry. :


"Mmm, I love you."

Kendall blushed. "I love you too, James. Even though that was random..."

James pouted and pulled the blonde closer to him on the bed. "What, I can't tell my boyfriend that I love him when I feel like it?"

Kendall lowered his eyes to James' naked chest. Absently, he trailed his fingers over the soft tan skin and mumbled, "I'm sorry. It's just... I'm not quite used to this yet, I guess."

A pair of lips brushed against his forhead and Kendall smiled softly. "It's okay, baby. Just know that I do love you, okay? And I will say it to you at least 300 times a day." the pretty boy promised.

Kendall laughed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend of 2 weeks. The blonde didn't know what or how it happened, how he got to be together with the boy of his dreams, but he did. Ever since he could remember, Kendall knew his feelings for James were more than brotherly and somehow, _somehow _the gorgeous boy returned those feelings and boom, just like that, they were together. The blonde recalled Logan and Carlos somehow being thrown into the loop but he didn't care.

He just knew that he was in the arms of someone that he loved very dearly.

James scooted down on his bed to bury his face in Kendall's sweet smelling neck. "Mmmm," he breathed in, "I love your neck." Kendall blushed an even deeper red and squeaked when he felt teeth nipping at his sensitive skin.

"J-James-"

"Mmm, I just love you so much. I can't even explain in words on how much I love you. Like, not possible." Kendall's eyes widened at that and he slowly moved his arms to clutch at his boyfriend's muscled back. He pulled himself closer to the bigger boy and felt happy tears build up in his green orbs. The blonde buried his face into James' shoulder without speaking.

Really, he couldn't speak because if he did, he'd cry and also, how do you respond to that? Right, you can't.

"Hey, are you crying?" James moved his face away from his blonde's addicting neck to study his boyfriend's hidden one.

Kendall shook his head, keeping his face against James' warm shoulder.

"You are, my shoulder is wet. Unless you're drooling on me." a giggle escaped the blonde's lips and James smiled before slowly covering the smaller boy's body with his own and flipping them over so that he was sprawled over Kendall. He saw the tears streaming down the blonde's face and frowned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Kendall, who blushed at their new position and the nickname, covered his face with his hands. James pulled them away though. "Kendall?"

"N-nothing, okay? I- *shudder* I'm just not used to this... I'm so sorry, I'm being such a girl right now..." James kissed his cheek sweetly.

"No, you aren't. I'm sorry, I can try to lower my 'I love you's' to 290. But that's as low as I will go."

Kendall stared up at James with a small, soft smile. "See." he whispered. "That's what makes me cry."

"You want me to higher it? Cause I will. I totally will." James leaned down and kissed the blonde's cute nose. Kendall laughed softly.

"No, it's just- I don't know how to put it without sounding like a freaking girl.."

James kissed and nipped everywhere his teeth and lips could reach on Kendall's baby soft skin. "Kenny, not sure if you didn't know, but you're the girl in our relationship."

Kendall pouted. "Am not!"

"Yep." James kisses the tear tracks on Kendall's cheek before turning serious. "Kendall, why were you crying?"

"B-because... ugh, and I don't care if you make fun of me for sounding like a girl for saying this, but I guess I feel... happy when you tell me you love me because I never thought that you'd actually go for me. And when you say that you can't explain how much you love me, well, that kind of, and go ahead and laugh, moved me. I really do love you, Jamie... and I'm really happy that you're with me..." Kendall played with his fingers while his face was red like a tomato.

He thought that that had to have been the cheesiest thing he'd ever said in his life. But when James leaned down and connected their lips as one, he didn't care. "Mhmm~" the blonde moaned softly and James kissed him deeply, thoroughly sliding his lips over Kendall's before slipping his tongue

between the blonde's soft lips. "J-James-" Kendall gasped when said boy probbed at his tongue with his own wet apendage before suckling the thing into his wet cavern.

Kendall's eyes closed and he let himself go with the feel of James' warm mouth covering his tongue while his arms went around the older boy's neck. James' kisses became hungrier by the second and Kendall was soon gasping for air but James ignored him, too drawn in by the taste of his lover's sweet mouth.

"J-Jay-" Kendall groaned into the brunette's hot mouth and gently pushed on his chest so he could breath. Instead, James gently lifted up Kendall's right leg and hitched it around his waist. The blonde brought up the other leg to rest around James' waist as well before clutching tightly to the petty boy's back.

He really kind of needed to breathe here but James wasn't getting the message. The older boy began grinding down hard against his blonde beauty, slowly but deeply rolling his hips against Kendall's, making said boy move up and down with the movement. As this was all going down, James was still devouring his boyfriend's now bruised lips.

With all the intimate touching going on, Kendall found it hard to think. It was worse though, because his head was dizzy from the lack of air he was getting into his lungs. But somehow he found the strength to tilt his head to the side, so James' hot mouth was now working on his jaw and neck.

"J-James-"

"It's insane, Kenny. How much I love you, how much I need you." James wrapped his mouth around Kendall's soft sensitive neck and sucked. "Mmm, I love you so so much." he moaned and Kendall whimpered. How they ended up like this and why, the boy didn't know, nor did he care. The blonde lifted his hips up against James', making said boy groan. "Kendall..."

The blonde loved the feel of his hips rising and grinding against James', so he did the movement again and again and again until James pinned them down.

"W-wait." the brunette gasped and Kendall whined. He did not like waiting. "W-what are we doing, baby?" James took a deep breath before gently kissing Kendall and moving off of him to lie beside him.

"B-because I'm not good enough?" the blonde didn't know where that came from, but it came out in a broken tone of voice. He was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"God, no." James whispered into his hair. "No no no, I want you so bad right now, Kendall, you have no idea." lips brushed against the blonde's hair and he closed his eyes.

"Then why not?" he asked out in a small voice.

"I love you, baby. So much. But... no. Not yet. I just want to hold you in my arms and feel like the luckiest man on earth, okay? I mean, I don't need to feel that way because it's the truth, but still. Just you here in my arms makes me happy. I promise we can make love another time."

Kendall snuggled up into James' warm (bare) welcoming chest with a sleepy sigh. "Yeah, okay." he mumbled, his eyes already closing.

"I love you, Kendall. And for the record, I'm bumping up my 'I love you's' to 400 now."

The giggled softly, his arms fisted on James' chest. "Why?"

"Because I just can. And I love you. So much. It's quite pathetic of me on how hard I fell for you. You still have me falling, Blondie." James whispered and Kendall looked up at him through tired eyes.

"Is that so bad?" he asked quietly and James leaned down and kissed his lover again. It was a sweet and slow kiss that left Kendall breathless when James pulled away.

"No." the brunette moved some hair away from the smaller boy's face. "Not at all."

"Mmm, good." Kendall shyly leaned up and kissed his boyfriend softly. "I love you." he whispered against the lips he has become so addicted to. He felt them twitch into a smile and pulled away, looking at James' sparkling hazel eyes.

The older boy pulled him in and said happily, "I love you too. Actually, I love you more."

"I love you the most." the blonde countered, kissing the brunette's collarbone.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's not possible because I love _you _the most, infinity and beyond. The end."

Kendall laughed softly and he looked up at James again. "The end?" he repeated and the pretty boy nodded before leaning down. When their lips were inches apart, he whispered, "The end." and then connected their mouth together in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N How this fluffy (I hope it was fluffy) one shot got made was because I was like 'I need to write a Kames one shot now or I will die' so I did. I just winged it with this one. All from the top of my head so sorry if it's not good good great. It's also late where I'm at so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry!**

**-Jaya**


End file.
